


And There Are No Answers

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lives on questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There Are No Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/gifts).



He lives on questions; he howls them to the sky. Who? Who am I? Who made me? 

When that fails, What? What am I?

And then, How? How did I come to be? How can I grow, or change, or live at all in this strange world in which I am a stranger?

After that, Where? Where did I come from? Where can I go? Where is my place?

Next, When? When did it start? And when will it be over?

And finally, the one with a thousand answers, the one that can never be answered at all, Why? 

Why?


End file.
